


A Ghost!

by chanberries



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, M/M, Moving In Together, can they cook?, idk what else to tag you just have to read it, if you can even call it that, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanberries/pseuds/chanberries
Summary: When Felix finally moves into an apartment by himself, Jisung, being his annoying best friend as always, informs him that the complex was rumored to be haunted. After settling in and nothing out of the ordinary happening, he wasn't expecting the figure to be in his hallway. Especially not when he just woke up and needed to pee.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	A Ghost!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Enjoy this fic that was heavily inspired by one of my editors who's house is definitely haunted, but not in a good way. After telling her to imagine it was an idol this fic popped into my head and needed to be written!
> 
> Back to school season is coming up so I hope everyone can use this as a pick me up/stress reliever with the weird state of our world right now. I love you all, stay safe, and keep on being amazing ❤

Felix picked up the box from the bottom. God, why did he have to have so much stuff? His mom was right, though, and all these pots and pans would be a necessity and not worthless. Plus, maybe he could finally learn how to cook instead of ordering out for dinner every day.

“Felix, how many more boxes do you have?” 

The voice was familiar, though at this point he was tired of hearing it. Felix counted the boxes in the back of his car quickly before yelling back to Jisung, “Five!”

“Are you a witch that keeps summoning boxes?”

Felix rolled his eyes, though Jisung wouldn’t be able to see it from the third-floor balcony. He wanted to be done with these boxes and done with carrying them up three flights of stairs just as much as him, because, at least, then Jisung could be done. Felix still had to unpack everything and piece together his bed frame and bookshelves he had taken apart to move.

He huffed a breath and picked up the heavy box to carry up the stairs. He passed Jisung, not even bothering to look at the boy as he struggled up the steps with the heaviest box of the bunch. As soon as he could make it into the kitchen, he dropped the box onto the counter, grabbing his water bottle to drink some water. Jisung entered with a stack of two smaller, lighter boxes and placed them in the living room with the rest of the pile of things.

“Let’s go grab these last three boxes together so we can finally be done,” Jisung whined at Felix, wiping some sweat from his forehead.

“Are you going to help me put up furniture or are you going to dip before you have to do more work?” Felix asked, leaving his water bottle behind to follow the boy to the door.

“If I say no you’ll make me carry these in by myself, so I guess.”

The last trip felt liberating, to say the least. Moving took so much energy just from packing boxes, loading, and unloading, so Felix was dreading putting his coffee table, bedframe, bookshelves, and tv stand together again.

“Should we do the kitchen first? Arguably the most important room,” Jisung suggested, moving to open the kitchen boxes of pots, pans, silverware, etc.

“You just want food and I hate to break it to you, Ji, but I am far too lazy to cook for you.”

“Just tell me where you want your stuff.”

They put everything away in the kitchen first, moving some things around until Felix was happy with his cooking endeavors. Then Felix forced Jisung to hang up his shower curtain as he put away his shower and bathroom things. Felix dragged the boxes into their designated rooms or set them aside to go into the hallway closet before forcing Jisung to go through the Ikea instructions to help put together the furniture.

“Why are there so many pieces to this one piece of wood?”

“You’re asking me, I have to go deal with my bedframe,” Felix whined, leaving Jisung to the coffee table to struggle with the weight of the metal to have a bed to sleep on.

It took Felix forever to put his bedframe together and after putting his mattress and making his bed, he lied down on it for a few minutes, nearly falling asleep until he heard Jisung yell in frustration. 

Felix picked himself out of his room, still needing to put his clothes away and put up decorations to make it feel homier, to check up on the boy. 

“Ready to kill yourself yet?” Felix asked, sitting down on the empty floor with Jisung who had finished the TV stand but still had to do the coffee table.

“Getting there. More like ready to kill you.”

“Well hopefully I can help instead of making it worse,” Felix laughed, finally helping piece the screws together.

It was a few moments of struggling with the furniture before Jisung decided it would be best to take his mind off of things.

“Did you know the Ghost Detectives came to these apartment buildings a few years ago? Apparently, some of the units are supposed to be haunted.”

“You’re telling me this now so I can better prepare for when some Demon possesses me and slits my throat?”

“Yeah, I guess so. Better prepared than to be caught off guard!” Felix threw a screw at Jisung that perfectly fell down his shirt. The boy shimmied it out, whining at the freckled boy for distracting him. “It’s not like you’re going to die! They said that the person just kept getting really vivid nightmares and visions. It was a pretty boring episode actually, but at least that’s something cool you can tell your friends.”

“What? That my new apartment is haunted and I’ve had nightmares for weeks on end so much so that I’m losing my mind?”

Jisung shrugged, “You’ll be fine. Hyunjin and I are down the road anyways it’s not like you’ll be alone all the time.”

It only took the boys a bit longer to finish piecing together the coffee table. Felix suggested they grab dinner with Hyunjin at a nearby diner so his stomach would stop rumbling. He could finish putting the bookshelves together tomorrow after he slept and got some energy back after his move. He knew he would be tired, but having unpacked boxes would hopefully override his exhaustion tomorrow morning.

After dinner, Felix pulled out some of his decor boxes. He pulled out old paintings he had done along with photos Seungmin had taken for him. He hung some of them up in the living room and brought his cherry blossom painting to hang over his bed.

It sure as hell wasn’t perfect, but for now, it would do.

Felix made sure to lock the windows and door before climbing under the covers of his bed. He pulled his stuffed bunny close to his chest and, after such a long day, he fell asleep nearly immediately.

▪ ▪ ▪《☆》▪ ▪ ▪

The first week wasn't what Felix had expected it to be, though it was primarily Jisung's fault he was so scared of his apartment in the first place. Now with every creak and crack he turned his head a little too quickly in worry of a demon coming to whisk him away to the spirit world. There were no ghosts though, or demons for that matter. Simple normal creaks of the house from his neighbors above and below him. Otherwise, it wasn't that bad living alone. He had free reign of how late he stayed up, what movies he watched, what he cooked or ordered in for dinner. Everything had finally settled down for him and that was absolutely perfect. He even finished unpacking all his boxes and decorating the place.

The problem was when he came home one day and walked into his bedroom to change into sweats. He opened the white door and was immediately met with his bedroom, but something was not right. In fact, it was very wrong. He closed the door and immediately pulled out his phone as he turned on his heel.

"Jisung. Jisung. Jisung," He muttered to himself as he turned off the lights and locked the door, pressing call as he walked back down to his car. "God, Jisung. Pick up!"

"Hello?" 

"Jisung, I'm coming over." 

"What, why? I mean you can but why call me to tell me that when you can just show up?"

"There's a ghost in my apartment."

Felix could hear Jisung call Hyunjin from the other room, who was muttering something as he approached. By the way their voices sounded it was likely on speakerphone now, "Okay so did you see the ghost?!"

"No, you idiot! I’m going to drive over. I can’t talk and drive!"

"Then how do you know it's haunted?!" Hyunjin asked angrily, likely whining over the fact Jisung dragged him from his room.

"I’ll explain when I get there!" Felix yelled back, hanging up and pulling out of the parking lot.

Felix hardly pressed a knuckle to the door before it swung open, Jisung pulling him quickly into the apartment his world spun. Talk about whiplash.

“So, is it really haunted?”

“Hell yes, it is!”

Hyunjin was sitting on the couch, laptop placed in front of him with a blanket wrapped around his torso, “I don’t believe you, Lix. If you didn’t see a ghost then you have no proof.”

“Listen, I spent the last week praying my house was not haunted and finally when I felt like we were in the clear I went home and my bed was made!”

“Okay and?” Hyunjin asked, meeting eyes with Felix who had tossed his bag onto the couch and plopped himself next to it, “That’s how you know there’s a ghost?”

“Hyunjin! I haven’t made my bed since the 7th grade! I leave my bed all messy so it's the perfect amount of comfy when I climb back into it! Someone, or something. I don’t even know what to call it anymore, made my bed.”

Jisung was all ears, sat on the floor looking like a lost puppy as he listened to Felix talk about his so-called ghost problem that Hyunjin couldn’t quite believe.

“I can’t believe you have a ghost, that’s so cool!”

“No, it isn’t! What if it tries to kill me now?!”

Hyunjin sighed and pushed his hair back, “Lix, I hate to tell you this but I doubt your ghost-demon-banshee-whatever-it-is is going to kill you if it made your bed for you.”

“Great, even worse! It's going to kill me after I think it's peaceful! I’m spending the next few nights here and neither of you can stop me.”

“Is that the only fun thing that happened?” Jisung whined, leaning his head on Felix’s jeans, offering him a chip from his now opened bag, “I thought it would’ve been more interesting.”

“Nothing else has happened besides a few things that I thought were just me going insane. I mean, things like I placed a cup on the counter and it was on the other counter when I looked next so I figured I just moved it and forgot about it.”

“Your ghost is boring,” Jisung pouted, handing the bag of chips over to Felix, who happily ate his worries away, “Well, at least you’re here to bother now so Hyunjin won’t punch me anymore.”

▪ ▪ ▪《☆》▪ ▪ ▪

It was three days of stealing Jisung and Hyunjin’s clothes, food, and electricity before Felix mustered up the courage to go back home. When he opened the door he half expected some shadow creature to grab him by the ankles and drag him to hell, but what he found was an empty apartment and a bed that was unmade. Did the ghost hear him or did he make the whole thing up?

He shook his head and took a shower instead, opting to wash himself of the stress that was this demon living in his apartment. The water was warm and he savored the feeling, letting the knots in his muscle melt away. He missed his bed, the couch at the boys was not suitable for multiple days and as soon as he was dressed he could slip under the covers and have a good night’s rest. 

He did exactly that, with a bit of piano music to help him fall asleep because he just couldn’t shake off the feeling someone was watching him. Not his fault though, haunted apartment. He knew whatever it was likely wasn’t actually watching him sleep but the idea that there was something living with him? Full body chills.

He woke up to the sun billowing through his curtains and he let out a sigh of relief. He made it through the night and hadn’t died. Thank god.

He pulled himself out of bed and rubbed his eyes as he made his way for the bathroom, opening the door to move into the hallway of his apartment. He opened his eyes fully after rubbing all the gunk out before meeting eyes with it.

He let out a blood-curdling scream and instinctively held up his fists despite being well over twenty feet away. It started out as a fuzzy haze of brown and green, a demon finally coming to take him to the underworld. God, it was his time. Felix began praying for forgiveness out loud before he got sucked into the depths of hell.

“I’m sorry I punched Jisung yesterday and lied to Hyunjin about how many pieces of pizza I ate. I’m sorry in the 5th grade I killed the class pet and blamed it on Jessica, I’m sorry that I never learned what 12 x 12 is because I thought I would never have to use math, I’m sorry that-”

“Why are you so loud?!”

Felix froze, tears spilling from his eyes as he sobbed. The end was truly near and God was yelling at him for being loud! That’s it, he really was going to hell, purgatory maybe, but at this rate, it wouldn’t be heaven!

“You can hear me?”

The tears in Felix’s eyes wouldn’t stop coming but he at least had the decency to wipe them away to better see wherever the voice was coming from. The voice itself was deep and groggy, scratchy but kind of like what coffee smells like, oddly sweet and savory. When Felix’s vision finally cleared he could better make out the figure that was once a haze of green and brown.

“Are you the one that made my bed?”

“Ya! I asked you a question first and you’re not even going to answer it?” 

“Sorry I just- You’re the demon, I mean ghost, that lives in my house?” Felix took the boy in as best as he could. He was shorter than Felix but built stronger, wearing a green camouflage uniform. It was obvious the boy had died in the military, if not by the uniform, by the wound Felix could see on his stomach. He had slightly too long black hair and Felix wondered if that was how his hair was before he died or if it's grown out. Does ghost hair grow?

“If you put it that way, you live in my house.”

“You’ve got a point. You’re not going to kill me are you?”

The boy deadpanned at Felix, moving toward the living room and just out of sight, “If I wanted to kill you, like I could even if I wanted to, don’t you think I would’ve done it already?”

“I-I guess you’re right.”

“Weren’t you going to the bathroom. At least go before you ruin the carpet, then we can talk.”

“I think I already did go to the bathroom,” Felix whined, turning on the bathroom light as he made his way to do his business.

“Not funny!” The ghost called from the living room.

Felix washed his hands and face, trying to pinch himself awake if this was all just some weird dream. When he went back into the living room, he was met with reality. This was definitely all real.

“So you’re really a ghost, huh? I would offer you breakfast, but I don’t think you can eat it.”

“I wish I could. You’re not the best cook, but it's better than rations.”

Felix nodded, moving about in the kitchen to begin making himself breakfast, eggs and avocado toast. “So, obviously you’re a soldier. Did you fight in any wars? How did you die exactly?”

“I fought in the Korean War, so my death was kind of expected for me. I thought serving could give my family enough money to send my sister to college after we lost our business. From what I understand, they were able to use part of the money from my death to do that for her.”

“That’s… really incredible. Uh… What’s your name?”

“Seo Changbin.”

“Felix. It's nice to meet you? I mean assuming we have to share the house now.”

“You at least seem like a good roommate compared to the last people that were here.”

Felix gave a look of curiosity as he placed his pan of eggs onto the stove to cook, “How bad were they?”

“They had a dog that hated me and a daughter who liked trying to torment me. She would make messes and try to catch me, which was kind of weird. They also did a lot of banging and yelling which freaks me out a bit.”

“I’m sure. Well, Changbin. You’re welcome to do whatever you’d like. What can you even do as a ghost?”

“Not much. Move things around. Talk to you apparently, though you’re the first person that isn’t a pet or child to be able to see me.”

“Speaking of, please never make my bed again.”

“I was doing you a favor. Your bedroom is a mess, you know,” Changbin commented, moving toward Felix to watch him cook.

“I like it like that! If it was your bed I wouldn’t care but I care because it's my bed.”

“Where am I supposed to sleep then, the couch?” Changbin asked, adding oil into Felix’s pan to cause his egg to pop. Felix winced at a drop of oil that hit his hand and quickly pulled it to his mouth.

“What, you’re going to share a bed with me? Ghost’s need sleep?” Felix asked, turning the temperature down as his egg finished cooking. Changbin had walked away toward the fridge, blindly opening it to look at its contents before sighing and closing it.

“Are you going to stop me if I do crawl into your bed tonight?” Changbin asked, making his way to the living room and clearing a space of furniture instructions Felix never put away so Felix had a space to put his food on the coffee table.

“Well, I guess I have no way of stopping you. As long as you don’t wake me up or hog the blankets I guess it's fine,” Felix noted, bringing his now finished food to the living room. “Feel free to do whatever you like while I’m gone. I’ll be gone most of today and back a bit late. If you can do chores, like make my bed, it would be great if you could do dishes.”

“Mmn, I don’t think so. My ghost hands are allergic to doing dishes.”

Felix rolled his eyes and dug into his breakfast. His new ghost was dumb, but at least he wasn’t a demon.

▪ ▪ ▪《☆》▪ ▪ ▪

It had been three weeks of sharing the apartment with Changbin when Jisung ‘had had enough’ and wanted to see him. Him as in Changbin, not Felix. When the trio spent time together it was easier for Felix to go to their house than them to come over so Jisung had yet to be in the house with Changbin. Or at least, in the house with Changbin when he knew of his existence. 

Felix had warned Changbin of course about Jisung, but it didn’t help when Jisung burst through Felix’s front door.

“Hello?! Mr. Ghost?!” Jisung called into the depths of the apartment.

“Oh my god be quieter, you're going to scare him to death.”

“Felix, he’s already dead.”

Felix rolled his eyes and turned on the lights in the living room and kitchen, placing his things on the kitchen counter and calling back into the house, “Binnie, I’m home!”

“Is Jisung with you?” Felix could hear Changbin call from his room, “He’s loud and annoying!”

“Yes, Jisung is with me.” Felix turned to meet eyes with Changbin who was coming from down the hallway. His eyes were squeezed tight, hair a mess, and hands rubbing his face. “Just wake up?”

Changbin nodded and Jisung let out a sigh from next to Felix, “I’m missing something. I can’t see him.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Ji. I warned you that you probably wouldn’t.”

“How come you can see him?”

“I don’t actually know. He doesn’t either. Can you hear him?” Felix asked, Changbin moving toward the pair of boys with groggy eyes and small steps.

“Hello? My name is Seo Changbin, I’m assuming you’re Jisung. I just woke up from a nap and I am tired. Anything?”

Jisung shook his head in disappointment, “Not to be rude, Mr. Ghost-”

“His name is Changbin.”

“-Changbin. But I don’t believe you're real.”

Changbin rolled his eyes and fake punched the air toward Jisung’s face. Felix couldn’t help but feel bad for the boy. Jisung was kind of making a spectacle of him when the boy just wanted to live a normal life.

“Ah, I have an idea! Come with me.”

Felix led the two boys into the bathroom and turned on the shower, closing the door behind them to trap in the heat.

“Are you trying to get him to write on the mirror, or are you suggesting we shower together?”

“Do you think I would invite you to shower with Changbin and I?” Felix joked, Jisung obviously giving him a weird look.

“I’ve never taken a shower with Changbin. He's a decent man!” Felix yelled at Jisung, punching him in the arm. At this point, it was getting steamy very quickly. Felix could feel the hairs sticking to his forehead and although it was uncomfortable, it was what Jisung would’ve wanted.

There was a tap on the mirror to catch the boys’ attention, something Jisung even turned for with a small jump. Felix was used to sounds like this now, but a reminder that Jisung was still unconvinced. There was indeed a message written on the mirror, just as promised.

_Your hair makes you look like a carrot._

Jisung punched Felix back, the boy laughing at Changbin’s comment before turning off the shower. Jisung had already pushed his way out of the bathroom, walking through Changbin to get out.

“You can’t get mad at him, you just said that he didn’t exist!”

Felix followed Jisung to the door, letting the boy out after him pouting profusely about the ghost in his house being rude. Felix giggled at the boy and let him go home to sleep after informing him that if he slept over it would have to be on the couch. Jisung thought Felix was insane for letting Changbin sleep in his bed with him, but he could hardly care.

After getting ready for bed and double-checking the locks and turning off all the lights, he climbed into bed where Changbin was already curled up under the covers.

“Still tired, Binnie?” Felix asked, pulling the covers up to his shoulders. The boy nodded softly, pulling the stuffed animal Felix had bought for him into his chest.

The thing Jisung didn’t know was living with Changbin wasn’t that bad. He didn’t eat any of the food in the fridge, he made his side of the bed every day but left Felix’s messy on purpose, and he watered the plants Felix constantly forgot needed watering. Felix brought him small gifts from time to time too, and although it was small things, like little notes he would receive from work or the plushie he bought him after Changbin had a nightmare. Changbin already was a great friend to him, if you could be friends with a ghost. The problem was what Felix’s feeling toward the boy now.

It was impossible for him to stop thinking about what it would be like to pull the boy into his arms at night and kiss his forehead. Yes, it was dumb. You can’t fall in love with a ghost, and yet in such a short time, Felix was.

“Something’s wrong,” Changbin murmured softly, letting his eyes flutter to meet Felix’s

“Hmm? Oh, it's nothing,” Felix assured with a small smile, “I’ve just been thinking.”

“Will you tell me what about?” 

“Well, it's just-” Felix took a moment to look at Changbin. He had finally changed out of his camo in replace of a black tee and plaid pants that Felix bought for him. He still wasn’t sure how ghost physics worked, but it made Changbin feel even more like home. “I feel like you’re really important to me. It’s silly because you’re not… tangible? I can’t touch you, and it’s driving me crazy.”

Changbin nodded and closed his eyes again, heaving a sigh before taking over where Felix left off, “I know. I want to touch you too. I haven’t even tried, but it wouldn’t matter, right? Even if we can, you age and I don’t.”

“What if I fall in love with you, Changbin?” Felix asked. His shame had disappeared. Changbin was a ghost, how much could his confession really do?

Changbin’s eyes burst open, a look of surprise on his face and a blush rushing to his cheeks. He knew Felix felt something for him, but he never once thought the boy would be so blunt.

“I-I don’t know, Felix.”

“What if, I-” Felix paused for a moment, carefully choosing his words, “went to you?”

Changbin sat up and immediately shook his head. “Please, no Felix. I’m not worth that, regardless of how you feel. You can’t just pretend your life doesn’t exist and you don’t have Jisung and Hyunjin.”

“Changbin, lie back down. I’m just thinking, I won’t.”

“Promise me, you won’t”

“I promise.”

It was quiet after that, each of the boys thinking in silence before Felix could hear soft snoring next to him. Changbin had fallen asleep already, stuffed animal tucked into his chest. He really was in love with a ghost, as silly as it seemed. 

Felix didn’t remember falling asleep, but to no avail he must’ve. He was in his apartment, though it felt different. His vision was blurry and colors dull compared to what he remembered. He pulled himself from his bed, moving to the fridge to get a drink of water.

He left the lights off and made his way down the hallway, reaching the fridge and going to reach it. He grasped the handle and instead felt skin. His half tired eyes whined at the feeling, half confused in how he missed the handle until he fully could see that he hadn’t. He had phased through it.

“Changbin!” Felix called from the hallway, the boy running quickly into the bedroom despite the headache he had and his vision getting worse.

He pushed the bedroom door open to see himself in bed and he couldn’t help but faint. The sound of Felix’s body hitting the floor woke Changbin from his sleep.

“Felix!”

Felix could hear Changbin’s voice but it was distant. His brain couldn’t connect anything besides he must’ve died in his sleep. He could feel Changbin shaking him, and despite the pounding in his head, he couldn’t help but smile and open his eyes to see Changbin hovering above him.

“Binnie, I can feel you.”

“Now isn’t the time for this- We need to get you back.”

“What if I don’t want to go back.”

Changbin leaned down and connected their lips softly, a soft peck that burst with love and caring. Full of fear and worry. Felix knew he needed to go back, back to being normal and alive, but being with Changbin was so calming Felix didn’t know what fear was.

“Felix, I love you. I love you so much, but I love you more when you can do the things you love to do. It's time for you to go, but know that I’ll be here when you come back.”

Felix felt a pain in his heart, like he couldn’t breathe or move. It just hurt. 

Changbin was teary-eyed on the floor when Felix’s eyes sputtered open on the bed and the boy sat up. Felix looked around and sighed, instinctively bringing a pair of fingers to his neck to check his pulse. He was definitely alive, that was for sure.

“Changbin,” Felix whispered softly, the boy waved his hand for the boy to avoid watching him cry. “Please, come here. I’m fine.”

Changbin spent another minute on the floor, wiping his tears and taking deep breaths to calm down. When he thought he would look presentable once again he pulled himself to his feet and climbed onto the end of the bed.

Felix shook his head lightly, “No, Binnie. Come here.”

Changbin knew Felix wanted to wrap the boy in blankets and sprinkle him in love. Even just the stories of all the young men Changbin had to watch suffer in their last moments and his friends after that. Felix knew how fragile Changbin was with these kinds of things, and as much as he was freaked out by the experience, he felt fine. Changbin was worried for him, and he needed to figure that out first.

Changbin didn’t move from the end of the bed so Felix pushed the covers from his legs and scoot down next to him, sitting behind the boy comfortably. Felix lifted a finger to the top of Changbin’s head. There was a stray piece of hair that Felix prayed if he reached out for it would be tangible, and yet at the same time praying if it was Changbin wouldn’t notice. He wanted their first touch to be more than a single strip of hair.

His finger touched it, the hair moving ever so slightly from the touch and Felix giggled softly before he pulled Changbin into a hug from behind, hands wrapped around his waist. Felix felt Changbin stiffen from the feeling, followed by leaning his head back to nestle into the crook of Felix’s neck to sniffle softly.

“I love you.”

“Is it wrong to date a ghost?” Felix asked, a giggle leaving Changbin’s shoulders with no noise to follow with it.

“Do you think it is?”

“If it’s with you, then no.”

“It’ll have its problems, but for you, I’ll try anything.”


End file.
